Sentir
by Narumi-chIan
Summary: Ella estaba acostumbrada a los arranques de celos de Inuyasha, pero cuando se trataba de un demonio como Sesshomaru los resultados podían llegar a ser un poco más extremos.


Hola a todos~ Ésta es una pequeña historia que escribí hace mucho tiempo y he decidido corregir para poder publicarla. Estoy trabajando aún en mi otra historia Ilusiones del Alma (que también es un SessKag en caso de que estén interesados en leerlo) y pensé que tal vez terminar mis otras historias pendiente me ayudaría a mantenerme inspirada.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero dejen comentarios con sus opiniones.

Besitos~!

* * *

 ** _Sentir_**

Después de 19 años de vida, Kagome Higurashi tenía que admitir que no importaba cuánto intentara probablemente nunca llegaría a entender a los dos hermanos que de una manera formaban una parte importante de su vida.

\- Dijiste que este era tu grupo.

\- Tú sabes a lo que me refie-

\- No –la interrumpió secamente, estaba molesto- No lo sé.

Kagome resopló, sabía que él sería difícil convencer pero no esperaba que se mostrara tan dolido. A decir verdad ella estaba honestamente sorprendida que él estuviera actuando de esta manera. En todos los meses que ella había decidido viajar con el gran Sesshomaru, él había mostrado ser comprensivo y siempre le había dado su espacio. Era refrescante viajar con alguien que no le reprochaba nada y simplemente la dejaba ser ella misma.

\- Necesito volver al grupo...

\- Con Inuyasha -gruñó el nombre con recelo, interrumpiéndola por segunda vez-

\- ¡Sesshomaru! -lo miró indignada, él estaba poniendo palabras en su boca que ella estaba lejos de decir o sentir- Puedo ver las conclusiones a las que estás llegando y no me agradan.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando sintió su cuerpo moverse involuntariamente y chocar contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

\- ¿Y a mí que me importa lo que pienses? -presionó su cuerpo contra el femenino, acorralándola - Humana.

Golpeó su pecho con fuerza varias veces, frustrada que la cercanía de sus cuerpos no le permitieran darle una merecida cachetada.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?!

\- ¿Me crees estúpido? –su cálido aliento chocó contra el rostro femenino-

\- ¡Basta! -trató de mantener el rostro masculino entre sus manos, pero él la detuvo posicionando sus brazos sobre la cabeza- Suéltame.

\- No -contradijo de la misma manera firme que ella había usado-

\- ¿Por qué?

No se detuvo siquiera a contestar, rasgando de un jalón la parte delantera de su camiseta.

\- ¿Q-qué crees que haces? -intentó patearlo y alejarlo, sin resultado alguno-

\- Cállate.

A pesar de su orden, el grito femenino no se hizo esperar cuando clavó sus colmillos en lo que el sujetador dejaba ver de su pecho izquierdo. Se arqueó y su vista se volvió ligeramente borrosa, de un segundo a otro sentía un debilitante calor carcomiéndola desde el interior. Lo miró con confusión plasmada en el rostro.

\- ¿Realmente crees... -habló despacio contra sus labios con la respiración ligeramente agitada - que lo dejaría marcarte antes que yo?

El peliplata liberó sus manos dejándolas caer sobre sus hombros y rodear su cuello ligeramente. La chica podía sentir como su cuerpo le fallaba.

\- Desde que decidiste viajar en mi grupo te entregaste a mi, tú me perteneces -sosteniéndola por la cintura, dejó que la mujer descansara su cabeza en su pecho- Y no dejaré que ninguna bestia toque mi propiedad.

* * *

Se movió ligeramente entre las sabanas de una cama a la que no recordaba haber llegado, cierto dolor corporal y el ardor en la piel sobre su pecho le recordó lo que había vivido antes de desmayarse en los brazos de Sesshomaru. Gimió incomoda ante la luz que se colaba por la ventana mientras abría los ojos lentamente. Poco a poco reconoció la silueta de larga melena a un lado de la cama, como si supiera que ella iba a despertar en ese preciso momento.

\- ¿Cuánto dormí? -cuestionó con voz ronca y cansada-

\- Dos días.

Lejos de entrar en pánico como una persona normal haría, extendió sus brazos tratando de hacer lo que él hubiera detenido la vez anterior; tomar el rostro masculino entre sus delgados dedos. Kagome sabía que ella debería estar molesta, después de todo la marca que Sesshomaru le había dado no era una que se pudiera tomar ligeramente. Él los había unido de por vida sin su autorización, pero por alguna razón aquello le traía tranquilidad en vez de preocupación o indignación.

\- Confía en mi -le sonrió de forma queda, dándole tiempo a entender el verdadero significado de sus palabras-

Por mucho tiempo, ella simplemente había querido sentir que alguien la amaba con intensidad, que no tuviera miedo de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Deseando por tanto tiempo encontrar a esa persona que no dudaría, que sus ojos estuvieran fijos en ella a todo momento. Por desgracia, parecía ser que ella no buena escogiendo a los hombres. Inuyasha había sido un claro ejemplo de eso, alguien dulce y de corazón inocente pero que simplemente era demasiado lento e indeciso como para tomar una decisión por si mismo.

\- Descansa -ordenando hasta ultimo momento. La frialdad en su voz era contradicha por la inclinación de su cabeza, facilitándole el sostenerlo-

Era tan mala escogiendo a los hombres que se había venido a fijar en el hermano de su primer amor, aquel ser quien antes hubiese odiado a los humanos casi tanto como el ser ayudado o depender de alguien. Quien no sería capaz expresar en voz alta alguna palabra de afecto. Una persona, que a pesar de no decir lo que ella hubiese querido escuchar, transmitía su adoración a través de su mirada tan intensa como el mismo sol.

\- Tengo otra petición, -lo miró con ternura, aún adormilada y cansada- ¿Podrías dejar que esta humana te ame?

Él no seria capaz exclamar su amor con palabras, iba tan poco con su imagen que hasta daba risa el sólo pensarlo. Pero por suerte de ambos ella había sido bendecida con cuerdas vocales bastante sanas, para expresar todo aquello que ambos sentían.


End file.
